


Juego

by missginni



Series: Secretos a voces [1]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juegan a lo mismo cada vez que se encuentran, cada vez que el destino hace que sus caminos se crucen tras esa separación que los alejó. Pero en algún punto el juego ha dejado de serlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para **Hestia** en el intercambio _Una imagen, un fanfic_ de la comunidad Yuminjae. La foto era la siguiente:
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Son personas reales y por lo tanto se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano nada con esto y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. 

Lo hace a propósito. Una mirada que se clava en él justo hasta el instante en que logra captar su atención y luego se aparta. Una sonrisa cuando ha atrapado sus ojos en ese juego, en una conversación que no le incluye, pero indiscutiblemente dirigida a él. Una caricia sobre su cuello, en un gesto que parece descuidado, casual, pero que no lo es. Nunca lo es.

Y vuelta a empezar. Ojos, sonrisa, caricia. No siempre en el mismo sitio ni con la misma cadencia. A veces sus ojos se desvían cuando no deben, mirándolo de soslayo. Sus pestañas como única pantalla y escondite de su mirada. Otras veces los cierra cuando su mano desciende sobre su camisa entreabierta, fingiendo un calor que no siente realmente, o no del tipo que los que están junto a él imaginan.

Lo peor es cuando no se esconde. Cuando lo mira de frente, sin apartar la vista, ninguna sonrisa en sus labios, intensidad y deseo en unos ojos que _exigen_ respuesta a una demanda que no hace falta poner en palabras. Porque es clara, directa y visceral, imposible de ignorar o malinterpretar.

Y es entonces cuando Jaejoong aparta la mirada para recordarse dónde se encuentra. Para recordar que hay gente a su lado, aun cuando no logre ponerles nombre, que hay comida sobre la mesa y que aun queda al menos otra hora antes de que pueda salir de ahí. Y se promete no volver a mirar, ignorar al que fuera su _maknae_ y todas las triquiñuelas que trate de desplegar ante él.

Obviamente no lo consigue. Su presencia parece invadir toda la sala, su cuerpo ejerce ese magnetismo tan característico suyo, que lo atrae del mismo modo que un imán al metal. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta ya está mirando, deleitándose con cada gesto y cada esquiva sonrisa. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con anticipación, y tragando la saliva excesiva que se acumula en su boca.

Y Jaejoong es consciente de que lo sabe. Changmin sabe perfectamente lo que es capaz de provocar en él y su sonrisa se vuelve más intensa, sus gestos más descarados, aunque no lo suficiente como para resultar evidentes a las personas que le rodean. Con un movimiento estudiado se quita la chaqueta, dejando a la vista la fina camisa blanca que lo cubre. Y se reclina en el sofá, descuidadamente, apoyando el brazo derecho en lo alto del respaldo.

Pura tentación. Más roces casuales sobre su cuerpo, más miradas que no tratan de esconder nada. Y sonrisas. Cientos de sonrisas. Que marcan cada minuto, cada maldito segundo que no quiere avanzar en su reloj.

Jaejoong apenas prueba bocado. Si le preguntaran no sería capaz de recordar de qué se compone el menú de esa noche, ni si el sabor es bueno o no. Porque todo le sabe a sexo, a deseo concentrado, a _Changmin_. Todo huele a su piel, mezcla de agua, champú y _Bvlgari_. Está fuera de su alcance, demasiado lejos como para que sus sentidos lo perciban, pero él ha saboreado esa piel demasiadas veces como para que su mente olvide las sensaciones que le provoca.

Y deja de intentar evadirse, de luchar contra lo inevitable, cuando Changmin se levanta, exudando sexualidad, y le dirige una última mirada en la que ya no juega, en la que su _necesidad_ se refleja y deja a Jaejoong ardiendo sobre la silla.

Cuando desaparece de su vista llega la invitación. Un _sms_ , tres simples números, ninguna explicación. No necesita más. Ambos saben que no está en condiciones de negarse, y que esa habitación de hotel va a cobijar durante la noche mucho más que sueños.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

—Te has tomado tu tiempo.

La camisa completamente abierta, el cinturón que sujeta sus pantalones negros desabrochado, los pies descalzos, contrastando contra la madera del suelo. Y su mirada penetrante clavada en él, sin sonreír, pero no exenta de cierto triunfo y anticipación.

A pesar del banquete que ofrece a sus sentidos, Jaejoong no puede apartar la vista de esos ojos. Profundos, oscuros, abrasadores. Que lo atraviesan y lo desnudan a la vez. Y sonríe, en ese juego que ambos conocen, que los vuelve rivales y amantes, competitivos y ávidos a más no poder.

Cruza el umbral y se baja la cremallera de su propia chaqueta, mientras deja que una elocuente mirada lo recorra de arriba abajo:

—Y tú no lo has perdido.

—No es mi estilo.

—Lo sé.

Frente a frente mientras la puerta se cierra. Ojos enterrados en la visión que tienen enfrente, manos todavía quietas y mentes que vuelan. Que mezclan imágenes pasadas con el presente y que anticipan una experiencia que todavía está por venir. El mundo no existe fuera de esa habitación, no lo ven, no lo oyen. Ni problemas, ni diferencias de opinión, ni personas que en ese momento no son nadie. Sólo ellos dos y lo que ahora son. En ese justo momento.

—No esperaba encontrarte hoy.

Sonríe, porque sabe lo que va a contestar. Lo mismo que ha respondido cada vez que se encuentran, casualmente o no. Y Jaejoong le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Pero te has adaptado sorprendentemente bien al imprevisto.

—¿Te lo parece?

—Indudablemente.

Se acerca, un paso, y luego otro, hasta quedar frente a él. Pero no lo toca. El calor de su piel emanando a través de su camisa abierta, su olor envolviéndolo, mucho más estimulante de lo que sus sentidos habían imaginado en el restaurante. Sus alientos mezclándose a medio camino de los dos. Silencio y quietud. Y deseo, sobre todo deseo.

Jaejoong traga saliva, manteniendo su mirada, mientras el juego avanza. La lengua progresando sobre sus propios labios, humedeciendo, despertando. Atrayendo. Sus manos dejando caer la chaqueta que todavía aguardaba en ellas. Ni siquiera parpadea, ni sonríe, cuando Changmin se inclina aún más hacia él, esperando algo que aún no llega.

—¿A qué has venido, Jaejoong?

Un susurro que no necesita respuesta. Grave, audaz y sereno. Sílabas que se arrastran en una voz que no pregunta, que simplemente tienta. Su respiración chocando contra sus labios, a menos de un latido. Y Jaejoong pierde de vista sus ojos en favor de su boca entreabierta, que esconde unos dientes que ya no sonríen, acariciados por una lengua que puede hacer mucho más.

Acerca su boca y cierra los ojos. Pero no lo besa. Se queda quieto, esperando, con el aroma de Changmin obnubilando cualquier pensamiento racional. La temperatura en aumento, su respiración acelerándose, incrementando la sensibilidad de unos labios que no saben de juegos, que sólo entienden de roces, de lenguas y besos. De caricias sobre piel húmeda y un tipo de hambre que jamás es saciada. Su corazón palpitando desaforado contra su pecho y sus pulmones reteniendo todo el aliento que le roba a su _dongsaeng_.

Y Changmin cede, cerrando la distancia, completando un beso que ha comenzado antes de tiempo. En un instante no hay ningún contacto entre sus cuerpos y al siguiente se funden mucho más que sus labios. Los segundos, que en el restaurante apenas avanzaban, se deslizan ahora entre sus dedos, perdiéndose entre caricias, huyendo entre gemidos.

No hay más palabras. No hacen falta. Son sus cuerpos los que hablan de ausencia, los que buscan un reencuentro con quien jamás será un extraño. Los meses que pasan sin verse nunca disminuyen ni un ápice la necesidad que los consume en cuanto están en una misma habitación, sea rodeados de gente o solos los dos.

Hace mucho que comenzó ese juego, meses, años. Cada vez que se encuentran, da igual el sitio o la compañía, acaban igual, sucumbiendo, entregándose. Ya ni siquiera recuerdan cómo. Sólo son conscientes de que, en algún punto, entre besos furtivos y provocaciones descaradas, su juego ha dejado de serlo.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

No han dormido. La noche se ha escapado entre caricias y besos, entre desnudez y cigarrillos compartidos. Entre conversaciones intrascendentes de esas que no hacen daño y miradas que se entrelazan, haciendo que el reloj deje de existir.

Jaejoong adecenta la cama mientras Changmin se ducha, aunque sabe que no es necesario, que hay gente en ese hotel de Tokio que lo haría por él. Pero no le importa. Acaricia esas sábanas como antes ha acariciado el cuerpo de Changmin, dejando que los pensamientos que se han mantenido fuera de esa habitación se filtren en ella lentamente.

No sabe cuándo será la próxima vez, ni tampoco dónde. A veces depende de él, otras de Changmin, pero la mayoría dependen del azar. El acuerdo es no hacer planes, simplemente dejar que fluya, que la oportunidad se presente y el resto... el resto es de los dos. Sólo de los dos.

Changmin sale del baño, el cabello todavía húmedo. Por toda ropa sus calzoncillos y la chaqueta que el mismo Jaejoong perdió en el suelo de la habitación la noche anterior. Su boca ocupada por el cepillo de dientes, pero presta para sonreír en cuanto le ve.

Se deja caer sobre la cama recién hecha y Jaejoong protesta por el trabajo perdido, mientras despotrica sobre la poca consideración de su _dongsaeng_. Pero no es una queja de verdad. Sólo quiere ver la expresión exasperada de su rostro, esa mirada irritada que tan bien conoce y tan poco ve. Su juego los ha llevado lejos, los ha mantenido en pobre equilibrio sobre un hilo que parecía inexistente. Les ha dado fuerzas y fe.

Pero se ha cobrado su precio. Porque antes odiaba esa expresión, esos ojos que lo fulminaban sin piedad, que lo enfurecían a su vez , y ahora... ahora es, probablemente, lo que más extraña de ese _maknae_ consentido que fue alguna vez.


End file.
